Mémoires de Portgas D Ace
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: OS. Un torchon simplement sur mon couple préféré de One Piece, le Ace x Luffy, et non c'est pas de l'inceste (manquerait plus que je cumule shotacon, yaoi et inceste, non mai oh !) ! Bref les souvenirs -sont-ils vraiment des souvenirs ou sont-ils des divagations de l'auteure?- de Ace sur l'île de Fushia quand il était gosse. C'est tout petit, tout pas beau mais lisez quand même


Fic Luffy x Ace

Les personnages de Luffy, Ace,Sabo, Garp, Dadan sont la propriété exclusive d'Eichiro Oda. Le reste des personnages est soit inventé soit heu... Allez savoir ce qu'ils sont... ^^"

Ace est mon personnage préféré, et je ne pouvais le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy. Obligée par ma conscience, conscience qui a décidé après mûre réflexion de faire grève.

Alors ce machin, c'est.. un torchon - en ce moment je ressors les vieux machins tels que des OS à chi*r et autres bidules à mettre sur le compte de ma conscience- et donc, je l'ai écrit en décembre 2011 et l'ai fini en ... juillet 2012. Oui cette merdouillette. Ce ... truc est un OS qui m'a été inspiré par... oh c'est trop douloureux d'en parler... de sa.. mort. Et mon Ace aimé adoré a bien finit par passer l'arme à gauche. Chose peu commune, c'est post mortem qu'il s'exprime.

Et pourquoi je fais la présentation d'un tel torchon ?

Mémoires de Ace D Portgas.

L'amour fait mal, tout le monde le sait... Surtout moi..

Je ne peux pas me défaire de son étreinte, je le sais... Nous sommes un crime devant la nature et pourtant je suis fou de lui. Oui je sais: "fou" et "de lui". J'ai beau ne pas aimer comme tout le monde je suis un être humain. Normal. Sans aucune étrangeté physique. Encore moins mentale. Juste que j'aime mon petit frère et que lui me le fait comprendre à son tour. Ses bras me serrent forts et je n'ai pas mal. Je ne ressens que la blessure de l'amour. La souffrance des sentiments. Et je suis un pirate malgré tout. Mes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu. Comme celui-ci que je m'efforce d'effacer, sans réussite car il y a dedans tout mon amour et toute ma vie... Tout s'achève et tout commence à partir de ce moment...

Flashback.

Ile de Fuschia. 10 ans pluq tôt:

- Ace tu vas où? Et où est Sabo? Demanda le petit garçon brun.

- J'sais pas! Lâches-moi débile! Cria à l'intention du gamin un autre enfant, plus grand cette fois-ci. Va le chercher si t'en as envie!

- Mais je vais me perdre si tu viens pas ! Et pis si je me fais manger par une bête comment tu vas faire? Et débile toi-même! Bleuh! dit le petit Luffy en tirant la langue.

- J'aurais la paix. Laisse-moi tranquille, rétorqua Ace en s'en allant.

Il courut jusqu'à une petite grotte cachée habilement et surtout naturellement par un rideau de végétation bigarrée. IL y était entreposé des tas d'objets appartenant à Sabo, Luffy et lui-même. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du fils de Gold quand une photo où ils étaient tout les trois dans le journal pour vol à la tirade. De joyeux souvenirs envahirent l'esprit du garçon et il s'assit en prenant un énième fois l'article et en le relisant. De petits méfaits sans importances embellissaient la vie du trios infernal et des babioles sans plus de valeurs constituait un trésors encore plus important que leur argent (acquis par des moyens peu orthodoxes) tel que la dent du premier tigre que Luffy avait abattu ou bien une vielle lance qu'avait fabriqué Ace pour Sabo. Sabo aimait lui aussi venir dans le refuge et se plaisait surtout à dormir. Luffy son petit frère comptait tellement à ses yeux.

Il était vraiment précieux pour lui. Chaque fois que son sourire innocent éclairait son visage, son estomac se tordait dans tout les sens et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il pensait que c'était parce que c'était son petit frère. Il était tout seul à songer à Luffy et Sabo quand il entendit des pas.

Méfiant, il se coucha sur la feuille de palmier qui constituait une sorte de paillasson, et observa les individus qui se présentaient à lui. Une dizaine de pirates - Ace les reconnaissait à leur tatouages aux couleurs de leur pavillon - , tous habillés avec des habits chauds propres aux habitants des îles gelées de Grand Line. Il lui fallait avertir la vieille Dadan et ses frères. Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au quartier général des brigands de la bande de la vieille peau et cria à plein poumons le nom de ses frères, sans réponse. Il remonta plusieurs pentes, et gravit de grands rochers pour arriver à un point de vue de la vallée. Là il hurla les noms de ses camarades. Puis le silence inquiétant envahit l'esprit d'Ace. Les pires scénarios possible fusaient dans sa tête et il se crispait de plus en plus. Il descendit à toute allure les montagnes et arrivait de nouveau à la grotte. Il poussa l'épais feuillage et poussa un soupir extrême de soulagement. Luffy et Sabo étaient tout deux là, sains et saufs.

- Où t'étais?! Demanda Sabo l'air encore plus inquiet qu'Ace. Des pirates ont...

- Je sais, répondit plus posément le brun. Je voulais vous prévenir mais j'vous ai pas trouvés. C'était quoi votre planque?

- Un terrier que Luffy à découvert en se cassant la figure.

- Ouais! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et rien que moi! Cria le petit. Je suis tombé en glissant et je me suis retrouvé dedans et Sabo est venu me chercher. Il m'a aidé et on a vu les pirates et je lui ai dis de se cacher. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai toujours de la terre dans la bouche en y pensant.

- Oui, confirma le blond. Ils ont l'air armé. Tu as vu autre chose Ace ?

- Peu être qu'ils ont largué l'ancre dans la baie parce que j'ai vu un bateau en montant au sommet de la vallée. Je me suis dis qu'il leur appartenait peut-être.

Le trio infernal discutait d'un plan d'action quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'avancer vers la cachette. Alertes, ils se turent aussitôt en se terrant sous des feuilles d'arbres immenses. Les pas se rapprochaient se plus en plus quand une voix familière résonna aux oreilles de Luffy. Celle de papy Garp.

- Luffy! Ace! Venez tout suite , héla le vice-amiral de la marine. Sabo ramènes-toi aussi sale gosse!

- Les trois enfants déguerpirent vite de leur cachette pour se regrouper autour du vice-amiral.

- Y'a des pirates qui ont envahis l'île! beugla le petit.

- Ouais! Ils sont pleins, s'écria à son tour le blond.

Ace ne pipa mot et se retourna vers le vieux qui, en regard comprit le message du fils de Rouge. Garp ria alors d'une voix de stentor en se tenant les hanches. Les enfants ne comprirent pas la nécessité de ce geste et restèrent de marbre face à l'hilarité du vieux. Luffy se curait le nez quand enfin Garp déclara:

- Bon les gamins nous allons voir qui sont ces pirates et leur foutre une dérouillée solide! C'est bien compris les mômes?

- Ouais! Cria le trio en coeur.

Et le petit groupe improbable prit la route sous le regard de papi Garp. Ils arrivèrent dans la baie ou avaient accostés les inconnus., tous étaient sur le qui-vive; Luffy serrait nerveusement sa barre de métal, sur le front de Sabo luisaient de petites gouttes de sueur.

Ace, quant à lui, avait les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement, comme si le délicieux frisson annonçant une bagarre lui apparaissait.

Furtivement, Sabo passa en éclaireur et leur fit signe pour qu'ils avancent. Le reste du groupe avança, sans attendre, et arriva à quelques mètres d'une barque. Puis tous hurlèrent et se jetèrent que le menu fretin qu'était l'équipage inconnu. Le petit brun s'éclatait à balancer ses poings dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'Ace le lui reproche. Ce dernier faisait preuve d'habileté, comme à son habitude. Il fracassa des nez, des poignets et autres membres meurtris. Sabo, frappait tout ce qui pouvait bouger à proximité de lui, hormis ses compagnons quoique quelques maladresses auraient pu être évitées.

Garp jouait de poings avec ceux semblaient un peu plus fort. Lorsque le tabassage des membre de l'équipage fut terminé, le capitaine de ce dernier se présentât à genoux devant Garp et les enfants en les implorant de l'épargner. Se concertant du regard les enfants lui assénèrent un coup poing combiné qui le laissa sur le sol dans un piteux état. Papi Garp prit par le col le capitaine, et le questionna:

- Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous?

- Nous sommes des pirates de North Blue, l'équipage du White Hat et nous somme venus pour aider un autre équipage qui voulait conquérir des îles d'East Blue mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé alors des hommes sont partis en reconnaissance sur plusieurs îles dont celle-ci. Mais personne n'est venu donc on pensait partir mais vous nous avez trouvés, conclut l'homme avec un regard honteux. Nous faire démolir par des gosses tout de même! Et avec un pap...

L'homme vit alors le visage de Garp et comprit qui était l'homme qui l'avait bastonné.

- ARGH! Un vice-amiral! Maman! Ne me faîtes pas de mal j'vous en prie, s'exclama-t-il en se prosternant devant Monkey. . J'vous en supplie ne nous enfermez pas!

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'appellerais pas mes supérieurs pour voir si vous valez quelque chose, marmonna Garp en se curant le nez.

Aussitôt, on vit l'âme de l'homme s'envoler. Garp prit son corps et le balança on ne sut jamais où. Après cette petite aventure sans plus de détails, les trios se demandait pourquoi le papi de Luffy était ici. Son petit fils lui posa la question.

- Hé papi, pourquoi t'es là?

- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez si vous n'aviez pas tués à la tâche Dadan. HAHA!

Toujours stoïques face aux réactions du vieux, une certaine gêne si fit sentir entre les enfants.

Puis ils prirent le chemin de la grotte pour faire les comptes pendant que Garp chez rendait chez Dadan pour voir si elle était encore en vie.

Ace passa devant Luffy et lui fit une grimace à laquelle le petit brun répondit en souriant et Sabo se jeta sur le petit garçon qui roulèrent dans la pente ensemble. Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Ace comptait l'argent et le rangeait dans le petit coffre. Luffy jouait avec deux énormes lézards qui avaient prit la grotte pour domicile. Sabo dormait dans un hamac suspendu au plafond de la grotte. Vers le début de la nuit, Sabo rentra chez Dadan pour piquer à nouveau un somme.

Ace et Luffy étaient restés tout seuls.

Luffy dormait sur Ace dont le dos reposait sur une paroi de la grotte. Ce dernier était embarrassé par la position de son frère : Luffy avait la tête reposée sur le torse d'Ace et son souffle se mêlait à celui de son frère. Ace rougissait à l'idée qu'il puisse être encore plus proche. Son petit frère était tellement mignon en cet instant. Luffy bougea et sa tête se heurta au coude de son frère. Il se réveilla vite :

- Ace ? Où est Sabo, il fait nuit ? Demanda le petit garçon.

L'intéressé ne put répondre car il trouvait que son ami était vraiment adorable en cet instant : ses yeux mi-clos, et ses joues rougies par le sommeil le faisaient pâlir.

- Sabo est rentré. On va y aller, d'accord ? Dit-il en freinant son désir d'embrasser son frère.

- Non je veux rester avec toi, cria le petit garçon .

- Hein ?! Mais tu ne veux pas manger ?

- Non je veux rester avec toi, Ace, lui répondit Luffy, qui rougissait intensément.

- Ace se rendait compte que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Il prit sans se contrôler son ami dans ses bras.

- On y va Luffy. Maintenant, ordonna le jeune garçon.

- Mais!

- Luffy leva la tête et croisa le regard embarrassé d'Ace. Ce dernier rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Ace, tu es très beau, déclara Luffy.

- Hein ?! Heu... Luffy... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sourit Ace, gêné encore plus qu'avant. Tu es très mignon toi aussi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, tu sais.

- Tu es même magnifique, avoua encore le petit garçon. Je te trouve génial, gentil, fort et très beau.

- Luffy...

Ace ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il laissa faire son instinct.

Il prit le visage de son ami et se baissa à sa hauteur.

Il commença à approcher son menton de son nez et regarda ses yeux tout plein d'innocence.

Il ne pouvait l'embrasser.

Il était son grand frère.

Mais après avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait de lui, il ne put se résoudre à ne pas le remercier comme il en avait envie.

Il s'approcha encore plus et leur souffle commencèrent à se mêler. Luffy prit les devants en accrochant ses bras autour du d'Ace et l'embrassa à pleines lèvres. Ace ne le repoussa pas. Il ouvrit ses lèvres à la langue batailleuse de son petit frère et le laissa jouer quelques instants avec. Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luffy et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le fils de Dragon serra ses bras alors dans le dos de son grand frère et se colla contre lui.

- Moi Ace, je t'aime plus que tout. Même plus que la viande.

- Si tu m'aime comme ça, alors moi aussi je t'aime très fort. Plus que l'argent.

Luffy sourit et recolla ses lèvres sur celle de son grand frère. Ace fourra son menton dans les cheveux touffus du petit brun et l'embrassa sur le front.

10 ans plus tard :

Il est là. Au moins, moi l'enfant maudit, celui qui a causé tant de morts, qui a désolé tellement de gens, j'ai eu droit au bonheur, à celui de voir son visage s'éclairer en voyant le mien. À le voir criant mon nom. Il aura beaucoup de peine, c'est clair. Je le ferai pleurer. Il pleurera beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je veux que tu vive. Par-dessus tout. Par-dessus tout je t'aime mon frère.


End file.
